First Friend
by Uzumaki Addiction
Summary: a fluff sasunaru story, one shot. Please R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

First Friend

By: Uzumaki Addiction

Disclaimer: No Naruto ownage for me ;3;

Genre: FLUFF XD

Pairings: implied NaruSaku & SasuNaru

Naruto skipped out of his apartment where he lived alone. It was the first day of seventh grade! He couldn't wait! This year he'd finally make some real friends!

He skipped across the street, whistling a tune. He met his first friend that moment. "Hi! It's my first day of junior high!"

The pink-haired girl looked at him and popped a bubble from her gum in his face. "Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!" The blonde said with a toothy grin. "What's yours?"

"Haruno Sakura," the girl said smiling. "You're new?"

"Yeah yeah!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Let me show you around."

"Ah! Thank you, Sakura-chan!" the boy said, smiling stupidly. He sure liked this nice girl!

"Let me see your schedule," the girl commanded. Naruto handed the crumpled piece of paper over. "I see… we have almost all of the same classes."

"YEAH!"

Sakura didn't look as enthused. "Yeah… Listen, don't call me 'Sakura-chan' ok? Just Sakura. Nothing else."

Naruto nodded, crushed. "Sorry…"

Sakura felt bad, now, but decided she'd let him go find new friends. He was a little to risky to be near, Sasuke might think she was taken! "Why don't you go over there, Nabuto?"

"Alright…" the boy said, disappointed. '_Nabuto…? Is that who I am? More like… nobodyto._' Naruto thought to himself. He didn't have a real friend.

Naruto walked up happily, though not as excited as earlier, to the group of people Sakura had directed him towards. "Hello! My name's Uzumaki Naruto!" Three boys looked up. One was lazy-looking, with his brown hair tied back in a ponytail, one was a total freak with no pupils and really long black hair, and the other was a boy who looked almost as canine as the little white dog he toted upon his back. A single drop of sweat ran down his face as he stared at them with an open mouth. '_What the hell…what a freak show…_'

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Kiba." The dog-like boy said with a smirk. Kiba elbowed the lazy man. "Say your name!"

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru shifted, to lie against his freaky friend, Neji. "It's Shikamaru. What do you want?"

"Ah, well…" Kiba stood up to the stuttering blonde and sniffed at him, and Naruto got goose bumps. "WHAT THE HELL! What are you doing?"

"Checking you out," the boy said, brushing back his short brown hair and continuing to sniff.

Naruto's face went pale, and he thanked the boys and left. Kiba sat down. "That's one way to get rid of a pest…" the boys all laughed.

Naruto tried his luck again, this time with a few girls. He smiled and waved at one, a blonde girl with her long hair tied back tightly. She answered him by ignoring him. He sighed. He wasn't interested in the bleached blonde, the freak with a knife collection, or the weird girl with purple hair staring at him. He wanted Sakura. He decided to go find her, so off he went!

He found her, and unfortunately two other guys. One, a weird kid in green pants with horrendously thick eyebrows was blowing her kisses, and the other was a gothic kid with a strange hair-do (Naruto later yelled at himself for describing him as 'not to bad looking'). Sakura seemed to not like 'dog eyebrows' but seemed to like the gothic kid a lot. "S-S-S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, shoving the weird thick-eye browed kid out of the way.

"What are you doing here!" she yelled, and she smacked him in the face. "Back to what we were saying, Sasuke-kun?" she said to the gothic boy.

"We weren't saying anything," the boy replied, looking at the tear-filled blue eyes of the new blonde boy. "Who are you?"

"He's not important, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, flipping her shiny pink hair in front of him.

"Naruto…" the blonde boy said, walking away. It was going to be just like every other year, lonely. The boy sat on a bench outside of school, wondering whether or not to just run off. He pulled out a tablet and began drawing, not surprised to see that it turned out looking like Sakura. '_She's so beautiful…_'

"You draw her a lot better than she actually looks," remarked a deep voice, belonging to Sasuke.

"You!" Naruto said, jumping up and dropping his folder and drawing tablet on the floor. "We're rivals! Sasuke-teme!"

"I don't want Sakura, but I don't want her to have you."

"What? Why? Ahgh! You are all the same; nobody wants me to be happy!" Naruto screamed, grabbing his folder and running off.

"You don't remember me…?" Sasuke said, almost sadly as we watched the blonde boy run away. "You were… my first friend."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided to continue because after a review I noticed that the ending wasn't quite good enough! XD; Sorry! Here we go! Chapter Dos!

Naruto set out the next day, determined to make it better than the last. He caught up with Sakura again. "Sakura-chan!" He chimed, smiling towards the pink girl.

She blushed, "you again?"

"Hai! It's great to see you again!" Naruto smiled, taking something for her out of his pocket. She looked over his shoulder curiously.

"What is it, Habuto?"

Naruto pulled a small necklace out of his bag. His face grew red, but he kept his calm. "Pl…Please take this…" He thrust it into her hands and ran off.

The necklace was beautiful silver, and the pendant upon it was a small silver uzumaki. (A/N: Japanese for vortex ;D) She took it and shoved it in her pocket, it was a nice gesture, but she rather it would be from Sasuke.

-later-

Naruto was hanging out with his new "friends" the freaks from before. Kiba smiled toothily at the poor boy.

"More of our friends are coming today," the brunette said petting his little white dog. It barked and Naruto and made him jump. The puppy smiled happily.

"Great," Naruto sighed. Just what he needed, more freaks. And now that creepy dog was hitting on him. It's a dog, what the hell! Soon a boy in a big white/grey trench-coat and a girl with no pupils like Neji showed up. Naruto sweat-dropped.

The girl with no pupils brushed back her short purple hair and blushed at Naruto. The blonde ignored it and laid against the steps in the schools courtyard, grimacing at the horrible cafeteria food. His stomach grumbled. '_The only thing that can satisfy me is… ramen_!' he thought. He sprung up and ran for the school gates. A man stopped him, he was grey in hair, and wore a mask and a sweatshirt with blue jeans. The sweatshirt had a weird pixilated character, who Naruto remembered from his TV last night, and a quote on it: "suck them both!" The man's jeans were ripped, but looked comfortable, and he wore a pair of black sandals.

"Where do you think you're going, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm leaving! I need ramen! Ichiraku!" The blonde screamed, trying to push past the grey sensei. The man just smiled. (A/N: A ramen food-place in Naruto ;D).

"You're not going anywhere," the man said, still smiling. He scooped up the boy and hauled him off to the principles office.

A blonde woman with very unproportionate boobs sat behind the desk that the man dropped him on. The woman looked at him and brought down a pair of fake glasses, she knew him by name. "Naruto-kun. What have you done now?"

"Nothing!" Naruto said, jumping off the desk. "This idiot just took me here!"

"This 'idiot' was especially assigned to you to make sure you don't get into trouble!" The woman yelled. "Kakashi-sensei, What did Naruto-kun do?"

"Not much, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi shrugged, "he was just going to go get ramen, Ma'am. However, school orders state that a child can not leave the campus until the bell has rung, does it not?"

"It does," Tsunade nodded. She looked back to Naruto. "You know the rules you little imp!" the woman smacked the blonde on the head.

"Tsunade-baka! I'll kill you for that!"

"I'd like to see you try, short man!"

Kakashi slipped out of the office, and even outside he could hear their bickering.

-Later-

Sakura smiled at her sensei, and waved cutely at her classmate Sasuke. "Hi Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke just grunted and continued to stab at his desk. Naruto was escorted into class by a guard with grey hair. Five of his classmates twitched, and so did their teacher, Master Iruka. Naruto had a black eye, and blood trickled from his mouth but nonetheless he thrashed and flailed about in the guards hands.

"Put me down you jerk! I hate you! I'm gonna kill you because I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be the next damned headmaster and I'm going to beat the shit out of you! You're FIRED! Let me go! Let me go let me go!" The blonde screamed. Sasuke bit his lip to stop himself from chuckling. The blonde was so funny sometimes with his cute empty threats. "I'll kill you, Kakashi! Die! Die! Die!" The blonde said as soon as he was released. He threw feeble punches at the guard hardened gut. Kakashi smiled, with a tinge of pain, and turned to the teacher.

"Merry Christmas, Master Iruka… He's all yours."

Iruka ordered Naruto to stop and sit down, and the boy sat beaming at Sakura. "Sakura-chan! Pssst! Sakura-chan!" Naruto 'whispered'. When she didn't answer he jumped u pand squatted on his desk in his normal Naruto-like fashion, and yelled; "Hey! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned her head towards Sasuke, a look of distress and obvious thoughts of homicide sketched upon her face. "Hit... him Sasuke…"

Sasuke only smiled. It was good to have a little bastard like him in their class.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" Their teacher yelped, growing annoyed at the little boy's impudence. "Sit _down_!" the brunette said, obviously ticked.

The blonde sat down obediently. Sakura stood, "Thank you sensei! Finally he shuts up!"

"Sakura, don't you start right now. Sit." The pink girl obediently sat, her face red and sweat dripped from her immense forehead as she shook with embarrassment. Naruto scooted closer to her.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

"Yes…" she hissed quietly. "Yes… now go away." The blonde backed away, terrified of the evil glare coming his way.

-later, again xD-

Class was over, and the blonde boy was (not surprisingly) drooling and snoring on Sakura's shoulder. She look at him, disgusted. "Iruka-sensei…" She hissed to the distracted teacher. "Iruka-sensei…"

"Mmm… aishiteru Sakura-chan…." The boy whispered. (A/N: Japanese for "I love you" ;D)

Sakura jumped up, sending the blonde's dreaming head crashing into the seat. "I HATE YOU! GET OFF!" She screamed, punching the stunned boy over and over. "Never! Ever! Touch me again!"

Iruka ran over to the fight. "Sakura-chan! Please! Calm down!"

Sasuke grabbed her, rendering her arms powerless. "Sakura, you fool!" he said, smashing Sakura into the table and pinning her down.

Iruka froze as Naruto jumped on top of the gothic boy and punched the top of his head. "Let her go! You bastard! Stop hurting my Sakura-chan!"

Sakura blushed at the dazed Sasuke who lay on top of her, and then screamed because it looked like Naruto was raping him from behind. "Naruto-baka! Let go of my Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto smiled that she remembered his name, and went to give her a hug, but damn, that Sasuke! He was in the way! "Get out of my way, Sasuke-teme! Move!"

Kakashi walked in, having scanned the mass of departing student and not found his subject. "Whoa… Iruka-sensei… That's interesting."

"I didn't do It! I mean… Get out!" Iruka yelped, flustered. "Aie! Just stop them!"

Kakashi drug the three bickering student to Tsunade's office. She sighed.

"You're in here again, Naruto?"

"I found them like this in Master Iruka's classroom."

"It's not my fault! It was his!" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke. "He did it all!"

"So Mr. Uchiha here gave himself a black eye? And a fat lip? And I suppose that he gave himself those bruises too."

"They ganged up on me!" Naruto yelled. "Look at my head!"

"You're not hurt," tsunade said, picking herself up to check the boy, "at all."

Sakura looked down at the blood on her knuckles, "but… how?"

Tsunade gave her a look. "Where'd that blood come from?"

"N-Nowhere… its mine!" Sakura shouted red in the face. She look to Sasuke, who looked like he'd be brutally maimed by a stick, and then to Naruto. He was bickering with their headmaster about his nonexistent injuries.

"They jumped me after class! It's not my fault! All I wanted was ramen, Hell! I was on my way to Ichiraku's! I was halfway there!"

"Kakashi-sensei said that you were in class!"

"Kakashi-sensei doesn't know! He didn't see it!"

"Then how did he catch you in class?" Tsunade readjusted the headmaster's robes, which although they were too big, still constricted her gargantuan boobies.

"Because they beat me and I knew you were the only person who could save me! But they caught up too fast!" Naruto looked around, "Call Iruka-sensei! He saw it!"

Sasuke sighed; the boy had just brought this unbelievable lie to a crash and burn end. There was no way Iruka-sensei was going to lie to the headmaster for the biggest trouble maker in class. But, seriously… where did Naruto's wounds go?

Iruka came in and asked Tsunade to allow him to proctor the children's punishment. She agreed. The sensei dragged the three kids out of Tsunade's office, red-faced and fuming. Kakashi followed happily, humming to himself.

Chapter 3 to come!


End file.
